Give me love
by flyppi
Summary: Solo queria un poco de libertad, pero todo tiene un precio... Odohime no sabia lo que se avecinaba ni mucho menos imaginaba lo que estaba apunto de sucederle a Milk... aun tengo conflictos con el personaje principal masculino :(
1. Concepción

Bien comencé este nuevo fic gracias a ustedes, me alentaron a aventurarme nuevamente, la canción que me ayudo a concebir esto fue Arrietty's Song de Joe Hisaishi ¿por qué les digo esto?, la banda sonora es de mucha ayuda para cuando estas creando mundos, es el plus de todo, como en las películas :3, sin más les dejo continuar.

* * *

_-Debes andarte con cuidado, evita ir a ese arroyo tu sola y sobre todo jamás te atrevas a entrar en el- _

Su madre le había advertido pero era una joven muy aventurera, nada malo podría pasarle puesto que aquel lugar siempre estaba desolado.

Desde que sus padres habían hablado con ella no volvió a tocar el tema sin embargo no tomo en cuenta sus sermones y cada que podía escabullirse lo hacía solo para mantenerse serena. Ella ignoraba completamente que ese sitio era el hogar donde descansaba Shenlong, dragón que controlaba la lluvia y el viento.

Este gigante volaba en el cielo, debido a que su color azul cambiaba constantemente era difícil de verle con claridad. Como regidor del viento, la lluvia y las nubes de las cuales dependía la agricultura, el pueblo tomó gran cuidado para evitar ofenderle y que no se sintiese descuidado, sino el resultado serían mal tiempo, sequía, inundaciones y tormentas.

Aquel día el sol brillaba con fuerza, el calor era insoportable así que sin pensárselo dos veces dejo sus deberes a medio hacer y salió con dirección al arroyo.

La madre de la joven al llegar noto que su hija había estado en casa, pero no presto mucha importancia pues se encontraba muy cansada, se fue a dar un duchazo para después tomar una larga siesta.

En el arroyo…

El agua era fresca y cristalina, no se arrepentía de su decisión, se hundió hasta que quedo completamente debajo del agua, al salir nuevamente para poder respirar, sus ojos apenas eran capaces de visualizar lo que tenía enfrente, con sus manos se limpió un poco; el hombre que tenía frente a ella era de peculiar belleza, era barbado, blanco y tenía un cuerpo atlético sin llegar a ser tosco, era joven pero no tanto como ella.

Rápidamente se volvió a meter al agua con la intención de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba muy nerviosa pues aquel sujeto la miraba con cierta rareza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él la envolvió entre sus brazos, al sentir su piel contra la masculina no pudo negarse, era como si hubiese caído en un potente hechizo cosa le asustó, jamás había intimado con un hombre, pero el deseo en esos momentos era más fuerte.

Sus padres hacían gala de lo hermosa que era su única hija, incluso se habían negado a dar su mano en compromiso en varias ocasiones por considerar indignos a los prospectos, y si supieran que su castidad estaba siendo tomada por un completo desconocido de cabellera y larga barba, sin duda le echarían sin consideraciones.

Jamás supo cómo había llegado hasta su cama, sin embargo todas las noches soñaba con aquel hombre misterioso y en su encuentro fugaz pero intenso…

Después de varios días sus progenitores le notaban extraña, estaban seguros que ocultaba algo.

Avergonzados y furiosos al enterarse que estaba embarazada trataron de que ella se deshiciera de la criatura pero se negó y huyo de casa.

Había vivido cómodamente a la orilla del arroyo, nunca le faltó nada gracias a él…meses después dio a luz a una hermosa niña, tenía el cabello negro y una piel blanca heredada de su padre, no todo podía ser felicidad, la mujer murió durante el parto dejando así a su pequeña a merced de cualquiera, afortunadamente Shenlong le llevo con él, lejos de todo ser que pudiese lastimarla…

Creció en un paraíso situado en la cumbre de una montaña, esta morada era una región llena de deleites y pasatiempos agradables en donde había fuentes, ríos, florestas y lugares de recreación.

Era atendida por ninfas y estaba acompañada y guardada por mucha gente, de tal manera que ningún hombre la podía ver. Los que la cuidaban eran enanos, jorobados, payasos, bufones y criaturas fantásticas, que la divertían con música y bailes,

En la tierra era relacionada con la fertilidad de la naturaleza y la belleza…

Ella, la joven diosa de la belleza, las flores, el amor, el placer y las artes desconocía en gran medida la tierra y otros lugares, uno de sus mayores deseos era poder salir de su encierro.

* * *

Para esta historia combine muchas cosas (de esas veces que te da por escribir y juntas un montón de ideas en un recipiente lo agitas y lo que salga publicas xD) y por supuesto el universo de Dragón Ball.

P.D: Tratare de ser coherente y que los hechos tengan concordancia, además de ser más descriptiva con los escenarios para que no haya confusiones.


	2. Curiosidad

Para este capítulo me inspiro mucho Howls Moving Castle - Theme Song de Joe Hisaishi… disculpen si se me fue alguna falta ortográfica

* * *

Ten Shin Han era de esos que gustaba de visitar la tierra por muchas razones pero había una en especial y que guardaba celosamente en secreto…

Milk envidiaba un poco a todos los que la rodeaban, ellos podían ir y venir a la tierra cuando querían sin ningún problema; se preguntaba que había de interesante en ese lugar pues aquellos regresaban después de varios días y cuando lo hacían llegaban con una expresión diferente en el rostro.

Eso despertaba la curiosidad en Milk y en más de una ocasión había interrogado a los demás.

-Y ¿Cómo es?- su rostro estaba sobre de una de las mesa de roble blanco, como si de un cachorro se tratase

Entre risas una de las ninfas le contesto –es un lugar muy normal, no te pierdes de nada – se levantó del césped y camino hasta la diosa; coloco las manos sobre los hombros desnudos de ella- no entiendo ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-

Antes de que Milk contestara…

-bueno es hora de que nosotras nos marchemos, ya saben cómo se pone Shenlong cuando no hacemos lo que nos corresponde

\- adelante, en un momento las alcanzo- las bellas ninfas se perdieron entre los grandes arbustos que rodeaban su pequeño escondite–bueno regresando al tema, deberías dejar de interesarte en lo que hay en la tierra, si alguien te dice cosas fantásticas de ese lugar simplemente no le creas, nosotros somos los que le damos ese toque místico- sin decir nada más paso una de sus manos por el sedoso cabello de Milk –nos vemos después

-no se demoren tanto como la última vez …- ahí se quedó, tumbada sobre la banquilla bajo la sombra del gran árbol, mirando el cielo azul, pensaba en las cosas maravillosas que debían haber más allá de su pequeño paraíso.

* * *

Lunch vivía en el planeta tierra, era una joven rubia muy bonita, con un carácter dulce e ingenuo y en veces algo decidido y tosco. Su padre era un gran pescador, ella se dedicaba a la recolección de rábanos y a las labores domésticas, su vida era tranquila y prospera.

Se había ido desde temprano al río a lavar algunas mantas -para ser una humana es muy bonita- el pequeño Chaos había dado su punto de vista

Ten Shin Han miraba embelesado como ella trataba de peinar sus alborotados y dorados cabellos con sus finas manos – es una lástima que siempre este tan sola…

-ya lo has mencionado muchas veces, eso me hace creer que nunca te has atrevido a hablar con ella

-te equivocas Chaos, desde la primera vez que la vi me acerque a ella… tiene una dulce voz y cuando se enoja…

El chico analizaba el rostro de su amigo- ¿no piensas acercarte?

-pensara que soy un asediador…

-no lo creo, dices que ella es muy tímida cuando está contigo, es muy probable de que sienta la misma atracción que tú tienes hacia ella

Le era casi imposible dejar de mirarla un solo momento, tenía un rostro precioso, jamás en toda su existencia había sentido tal atracción por una humana, le había encontrado por casualidad lavando algunas prendas en ese mismo lugar, con el paso de los meses y habiendo iniciado por mera intriga, su interés por ella aumento considerablemente.

Durante décadas había sido atrapado por la belleza de Milk, le había pretendido y tratado de cortejar en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando Launch apareció frente a él todo cambio.

Sin decir palabra alguna salió de entre los árboles y con sumo sigilo se acercó a la rubia tomándola por sorpresa.

Dio un brinco del susto cuando se giró y vio a Ten detrás de ella-deberías anunciar tu llegada

-lo siento- un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas cosa que Chaos no podía creer, Ten Shin Han solía ser más serio y poco vulnerable sentimentalmente pero frente a ella sus defensas parecían inexistentes, seguía observando la escena, Ten tomo el cesto y con mucha facilidad lo llevo en una mano, por otra parte Lunch apenas si lo miraba por culpa del nerviosismo, ambos mantenía un sonrojo muy suave mientras hablan.

* * *

-¿estás seguro que solo con esto podré ver lo que hay en la tierra?

-por supuesto, Ten es muy dado a visitarla con frecuencia, por cierto, probablemente serás una espía y te enteraras de lo que el haga, tómalo como un… efecto secundario

-pero sería invadir su privacidad- ver en los ojos de Milk la ilusión y angustia solo ayudaban a que sintiera vergüenza de sí mismo

-no hay porque alarmase, solo quieres saber cómo es y listo, no harás nada malo…

-si Ten se entera… se pondrá furioso

-el jamás se molestaría contigo, tal vez no sean los mejores amigos pero…

-no digas más, si lo vamos a hacer que sea ya, antes de que me arrepienta.

Oolong sumergió el gorro que Milk había "tomado prestado" en una de las pequeñas fuentes que se encontraban cerca del gran sauce llorón, después de unas cuantas extrañas palabras el líquido tomo un color metálico muy particular.

-bien solo echa un vistazo y sabrás que es lo que hay allá abajo

Con cierta cautela acerco su cara- no veo nada

-espera unos segundos más, no seas impaciente esto requiere cierto tiempo- nuevamente enfoco su mirada en el agua

Y ahí estaba Ten Shin Han andaba por lo que parecía un camino de terracería, llevaba un canasto lleno de – ¿eso es ropa?

El pequeño cerdito se acercó para ver-eso parece

-creo que está hablando con alguien…- sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando vio a la muchacha con la que conversaba, era muy linda y el parecía muy… ¿feliz? -¿ella es humana?

-por supuesto, pueden parecer simples y sin chiste, pero tienen algo muy especial

-¿qué es?

-creo que debemos terminar con la sesión, tu padre está por llegar y no le gustará para nada lo que estamos haciendo- saco el gorrito y se lo entregó a Milk- bien nos vemos después – se dio media vuelta y camino entre las margaritas hacia su pequeña casita.

Durante el regreso al castillo no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto.

-espero que no me hayas extrañado- la ninfa Potámides se lanzó sobre ella

-para nada, tuve con que entretenerme- una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-¡fantástico!, mira lo que me he encontrado mientras nadaba por ahí- de su pequeño morral color lila saco una pulsera

-¡es muy bonita!, ¿de qué está hecha?

\- no lo sé…- Ambas caminaban por los grandes pasillos del palacio mientras la examinaban, las paredes y los techos estaban decorados con enredaderas de flores rojas, el piso era de mármol blanco, los marcos de las ventanas eran de madera color chocolate, habían unas muy grandes otras ovaladas y unas más eran alargadas horizontalmente, durante el día la luz natural entraba sin ningún problema.

-amo las puestas de sol, son tan románticas- Potámides y la diosa estaban mirando desde una ventana el hermoso paisaje.

-¿de qué cosa me estás hablando?- pregunto entre risas

-nada solo ignórame

-padre está por volver, será mejor que me vaya al gran comedor ya sabes que no le gusta esperar

-está bien… oye

-¿sí?

-no le digas de lo que te acabo de regalar, se enfadaría mucho

-descuida no diré nada- Ambas se despidieron con una cálida sonrisa.

Durante la cena nadie dijo nada fuera de lo natural, Shenlong había tomado su forma humana, reía y conversaba con todos, por otra parte Milk se sentía distante y con un montón de interrogantes en su cabeza.

-¿sucede algo?- la voz grave de su padre le saco de sus pensamientos

-no padre, es solo que me siento un poco cansada ¿puedo retirarme?

El sujeto se quedó muy serio y después de unos segundos habló- anda ve a descansar – acaricio la cabeza de su adorada hija y esta se fue directo a su alcoba.

* * *

-espero que me vuelvas a visitar muy pronto

-tenlo por seguro

-bien hasta entonces- dicho esto Lunch cerró la puerta y se fue muy feliz a su habitación

Ten y Chaos regresaron a su hogar.

* * *

Estaba recostada en su amplia cama adoselada, de vez en cuando miraba por el amplio ventanal el viento mecer los enormes árboles. Pensaba en la escena de Ten con la chica, ver aquello le hizo sentir algo diferente, mirar el comportamiento dulce y tímido de ambos había despertado una emoción en Milk que jamás había experimentado.

Decidida se levantó de un salto, se quitó el pijama y se puso su qipao color azul acto seguido se colocó unas sandalias y salió de su habitación lo más rápido posible hacia los aposentos de Ten…

-te sienta muy bien verle

-recuerda que nadie debe saberlo, así que cuando estemos aquí olvida ese tema.

Chaos inmediatamente reconoció la presencia de la diosa quien se suponía debía estar en su hogar, tan rápido como pudo abrió las puertas y ella estaba ahí con las mejillas rojas por haber corrido tanto

-¿Cómo es que ha logrado llegar hasta aquí?-No obtuvo respuesta pues Milk solo miraba directamente a Ten.

-¿es esa humana la razón por la que vuelves a la tierra?-

La pregunta lo pillo desprevenido- no sé de qué me…

-no me evadas tú también… dímelo por favor- sus ojos expresaban suplica

Ten la miro con resignación- no me gusta que me mires así… pasa, te contare todo pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie

La mirada de Milk se llenó de vida e ilusión – ¡te lo prometo!- con entusiasmo se dejó caer en un cojín muy esponjoso, cerca estaba el futón elegante donde su amigo se colocó en posición de mariposa para contarle toda la historia, Chaos vigilaba los alrededores para evitar que un espía arruinase todo…

* * *

Hola!, pues aquí estoy de nuevo :D espero que la hayan pasado de maravilla esta navidad, y les deseo felices fiestas.

Tarde un poco en actualizar por que no me había dado tiempo de editar bien este capitulo; ya saben en vacaciones te mandan a hacer un monto de cosas y por mas que quería dedicarle tiempo a mi hobby no más no se me daba la oportunidad y he aquí el resultado.

Me fascinaron sus comentarios, en cuanto los vi me puse loca de felicidad xD

*MIKASHIMOTA Z

*Guest

*azucenas45

En verdad espero no confundirles más de la cuenta con los hechos, y en verdad agradezco mucho sus letras :D

Por cierto aun tengo un poco de dudas con el personaje principal masculino, ¿creen que sea buena idea Gogeta?, espero sus respuestas :3, sin mas por el momento me despido y feliz año nuevo :D


	3. Travesura

Bueno pues nuevamente estoy aqui actulizando :) me ha costado un poco este capitulo, es largo, hay distitnos escenarios y personajes de los cuales me enamorado aún más, revise todo unas 10 veces pero ya saben que las faltas de ortografía son habiles y se me escapan xD, les dejo seguir con la lectura.

En los siguientes días Milk permaneció en la bóveda familiar por casi todo el día, salía de ahí solo cuando tenía hambre y enseguida volvía a encerrarse entre un montón de libros y tesoros familiares.

La bóveda ojival denotaba elegancia y en lugar de cristal transparente había vitrales con motivos florales, alrededor de estos había patrones célticos tallados en la piedra, Milk había hecho crecer enredaderas rebosantes de rosas rojas en las columnas que sostenían dicha bóveda

-últimamente vienes mucho a este sitio…- Mai era una hermosa y fuerte guerrera además de ser compañera casual de Shenlong, llevaba puesto un vestido de gasa blanca semi-transparente, sus sandalias color marrón llegaban hasta sus pantorrillas y de su cuello colgaba un collar que sostenía la parte superior de su vestido.

-quiero saber más sobre mi familia…- ni siquiera aparto su mirada de los libros, solo escuchaba como la joven caminaba hasta ella

-¿puedo? – haciendo referencia a que si se podía sentar a su lado

-por supuesto- de reojo miro como dejaba la espada envainada en la mesa de roble- encontré el árbol genealógico de mi familia y por lo que llevo hasta ahora puedo comprobar que todos tienen escamas o el color de su piel es muy distinto… padre y yo somos diferentes a ellos

-probablemente has omitido algunos parientes…- la guerrera recargo el mentón en la una de sus manos

-tal vez… creo que no he buscado bien, aun no encuentro nada sobre mi madre

-¿has pensado en visitar a alguno de los 7 dragones?

-no, ni siquiera sé cómo llegar hasta ellos

Mai se puso de pie y fue directo a los libreros de madera en los que se encontraban los pergaminos más viejos, de entre ellos saco un pedazo de papel, con paso lento regreso hasta donde Milk estaba.

\- recuerda que Odohime es la hermana gemela de tu padre por lo tanto tienen poderes similares, además, ambos están vinculados… podrás obtener ayuda de ella

Milk no podía creerlo, había considerado a Mai una usurpadora y una guerrera con poco honor pero a pesar de todas sus riñas pasadas, ella había mostrado interés y le había brindado su ayuda

-¿cuál es el truco?- aun incrédula de su comportamiento

-no hay truco Milk, he visto lo mucho que deseas saber y lo arrogante que se ha portado tu padre con cada petición tuya durante todos estos años- coloco su mano en el hombro de ella - sé que no hemos tenido una buena relación desde que no conocimos pero estoy consciente de que no puedes permanecer todo el tiempo recluida aquí y sobre todo ignorante

**Flash back**

Mientras Ten le contaba como había conocido a Lunch ella comía algunos aperitivos

\- es mucho más fuerte que yo…

-y ¿Qué es?

-es difícil de explicar, tendrías que experimentarlo tú misma

-quiero conocer la tierra ahora más que nunca

-sabes que a tu padre no le hace mucha gracia

\- me mantiene encerrada privándome de todo… y lo que más me fastidia es que todos me digan lo mismo siempre

-tiene sus razones, los humanos no son del todo buenos

-pero Oolong ha dicho que tienen algo especial

-Milk… debes saber que si obtienes información o ayuda de cualquiera de nosotros, seremos castigados severamente… Oolong se ha arriesgado mucho al mostrarte, debes ser precavida y no andar hablando sobre ello

\- se guardar secretos Ten

Ten Shin Han se puso de pie y camino hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba a un costado de su futón-

-debes tener en cuenta que los humanos… ellos suelen ser en su mayoría un tanto arrogantes y egoístas

-Lunch ¿es arrogante y egoísta?

El silencio incomodo le hizo comprender que había tocado un tema delicado, sintió vergüenza de sí misma.

-solo un dios poderoso como Shenlong puede decirte e instruirte en tal cosa, yo no puedo hacerlo… debes ir a casa y descansar- Milk tenía la mirada perdida

Se quedó ahí sentada, meditaba la situación y trataba de comprenderlo

–siento mucho haberte preguntado eso, agradezco mucho tu tiempo y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo- al pararse dulcemente sonrió y salió por la puerta directamente a su hogar.

Chaos estaba en la torrecilla más alta de su hogar observando la belleza de la bóveda celeste, las estrellas abundaban y brillaban con fuerza en medio de la oscuridad. Percibía como la esencia de Milk iba desapareciendo, se incorporó y rápidamente bajo con Ten.

-¿le has contado todo sobre ella?

-por supuesto, no iba a dejar de preguntármelo

-¿Cómo supo de Lunch?

\- le pidió a Oolong mostrarle la tierra y hurtó uno de mis objetos para hacerlo

-Ten, no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto

-yo tampoco- aparto la vista del pequeño y se tumbó en su futón

**Fin Flash Back**

En algún lugar de la galaxia…

\- necesitamos más provisiones

-el planeta más cercano con las características requeridas está a unos cuantos años luz de aquí, en el área norte señor

-perfecto, activen el hipervuelo.

Sin decir más todos acataron las órdenes de su superior.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Milk se levantó muy temprano, sin ni siquiera bañarse se puso un qipao corto color rojo, en la parte de la espalda tenía una mariposa bordada en dorado, con dos palillos de madera hizo un improvisado peinado y por último tomo un par de zapatos que su amiga ninfa le había obsequiado.

Abrió la puerta y miro a ambos lados, salió y camino lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían con dirección al gran lago.

...

Había jarras por toda la habitación y se percibía un olor a sake, Shenlong aun dormía, la noche anterior había sido realmente buena, Mai simplemente le lograba enloquecer cuando se lo proponía; ella estaba entre sus brazos con el cabello esparcido por las almohadas y carente de ropa.

...

El agua del lago estaba fría, inmediatamente su piel se erizo y comenzó a temblar. Oceanus Shenron era una diosa poco afable y hermana gemela mayor de Shenlong; Milk hacia mucho que le había visto y recordaba lo arisca que solía ser.

Tomo suficiente aire y comenzó a descender, el nadar era algo muy placentero y fácil para Milk; después de un corto tiempo visualizó la enorme entrada hecha de piedra, en ella estaba tallada la figura de Odohime envuelta entre flores y piedras preciosas incrustadas.

Se sentía pequeña e inofensiva ante tal construcción monumental, mientras avanzaba observaba el interior, los grandes pilares que sostenían las enormes rocas y todo lo que era parte del salón recibidor estaba cubierto de jade y algas marinas, una fuerza sobrehumana comenzó a succionarla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en una superficie, estaba en un salón lleno de luces fluorescentes, los corales eran preciosos y ahí los peces iban y venían por el aire sin necesidad de agua, frente a ella estaba Odohime sentada en su monumental trono, notó lo bella y altiva que era

-hace mucho que no recibía visitas y la tuya era la última que esperaba- su voz se escuchaba fuerte y clara

Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia- disculpa mi atrevimiento Oceanus Shenron-

La diosa miró arrogante a la joven desde su lugar –no es para tanto, solo me sorprendió que vinieras y sobre todo sola, sabes bien como que es Shenlong, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-

Estaba inquieta y le preocupaba la reacción que tendría al escuchar su petición

–quisiera…quisiera que me mostraras el mundo de los humanos

Odohime soltó una risa irónica -veo que mi querido hermano no ha afrontado su responsabilidad… contéstame una cosa ¿se lo has pedido a él?

\- por supuesto pero dice que es innecesario, que ellos no son de mi incumbencia

-eso pensé, entonces has venido a mí para que yo sea quien cargue con el castigo impuesto por Shenlong… - se levantó del trono y camino hasta su sobrina- ¿cómo supiste que él no puede hacerme nada?- por primera vez en muchos años fue consiente de la fuerte presencia que poseía la hermana mayor de su padre.

Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata volvió a hablar- no tratantes de engañarme, si lo haces tú castigo será mucho mayor

-t-tu poder es inmenso como el de padre, además ambos están conectados… si él te ataca sufrirá las mismas consecuencias que tu- la miraba con temor

Nuevamente el silencio reino por un momento

\- astuta… venir y pedirme eso es muy osado de tu parte, eres valiente o probablemente muy tonta- se dio media vuelta- sígueme, primero hay que cambiar esa vestimenta, por si lo has olvidado detesto los ropajes que mi hermano manda a confeccionar- Milk comenzó a seguirle por un pasillo hecho de un material traslucido, se podía ver la profundidad del mar y lo que ahí habitaba

-había olvidado lo hermoso que es tu hogar- su mirada recorría todo el sitio, observaba maravillada el santuario del océano,

-agradezco tus palabras, siempre supe que te parecías a tu madre y ahora que has crecido te puedo asegurar que eres igual de hermosa y gentil que ella

-¿la conociste?

-no del todo, solo te puedo decir que era una humana bella y aventurera- como si hubiese adivinado lo que Milk estaba a punto de preguntar prosiguió-ese dragón creyó que era mejor si no sabías la verdad, quería evitar que te interesaras aún más-

Milk no podía creer lo escuchaba; por fin se detuvieron frente a una puerta de arco hecha de perla, Odohime movió sutilmente su mano y esta se abrió como por arte de magia.

-Se conocieron en un arroyo, tu madre solía visitar mucho ese lugar y un día se encontraron los dos…

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- ambas entraron a la habitación llena de luces bioluminicentes

-el vínculo entre él y yo es muy peculiar, al grado de llegar a sentir las emociones más fuertes…por desgracia nunca hemos sido afines, pero debo decir que gracias a tu padre conocí el amor y la dicha… por supuesto que el primero fue efímero, el segundo, aunque odie admitirlo, sigo sintiéndolo

De un baúl de coral saco dos prendas de seda muy fina color blanco

-aquí tienes, cuando termines vuelve al gran salón

Acto seguido Odohime salió entrecerrando la puerta, Milk fue a cambiarse detrás de lo que parecía un biombo, era como si el agua en movimiento se mantuviera en medio de dos cristales finos que impedían ver directamente la figura esbelta de ella.

* * *

Bubbles buscaba desesperadamente a Milk, iba de un lugar a otro sin poder encontrarla, decidido entró a la habitación de Shenlong para dar aviso, pero gracias a sus murmullos Mai fue quien despertó y le hizo ir fuera de los aposentos.

-eres una bola de pelos muy inquieta...- lo tenía acorralado en una esquina apuntándole con su espada -ella esta con Odohime, así que lárgate de una buena vez…

Rápidamente la criatura salió con dirección al lago.

Se quedó ahí parada mirando por uno de los ventanales como corría el simio tras su amo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa por lo que había hecho.

* * *

Milk aprecio su propio reflejo en las paredes traslucidas de la habitación, tomo sus ropajes y se dirigió al gran salón

-¿este polizonte es amigo tuyo?

Los ojos de la diosa se abrieron con asombro y expresaban temor pues Oceanus tenía a Bubbles en una especie de esfera suspendida en el espacio

-sí, él es un… amigo

-debiste decirme que alguien más vendría…- la esfera desapareció y el mono cayó rodando por el suelo

-discúlpame, no sabía que me había seguido inmediatamente fue a ver como se encontraba su mascota

-dejémonos de tonterías y hablemos de lo que realmente importa, me has pedido ir a la tierra y yo te lo concederé pero antes debes saber que habrá consecuencias

-estoy consciente de ello…

-bien, toma esto

Oceanus coloco en su mano una piedra preciosa, los colores azul, verde, amarillo, rojo y naranja eran claramente apreciables en ella. Milk la acerco más para poder verla mejor, gracias a la luz la piedra tenía un efecto iridiscente que le hacía aún más hermosa.

-al abrir el portal debes llevar contigo un objeto originario del lugar al cual te enviare, de no ser así no podrás cruzarlo; así que cuídalo y por nada del mundo lo pierdas si no, no podrás volver

-entiendo, pero y Bubbles, ¿no necesitara uno igual?

-¿piensas llevarlo contigo?- la miraba extrañada

-no puedo dejarlo- estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando al simio como si fuera un oso de peluche

-bien…- con su magia partió en dos la piedra- sean precavidos y Milk no olvides volver…-

Una esfera de luz envolvió a ambos y desaparecieron.

-Shenlong no te lo va a perdonar nunca

-es cosa mía… ¿Qué haces aquí Nuova?

-algo entro en la atmosfera hace unos momentos y es necesario saber de quién se trata

-bien, estaré al pendiente

-nunca creí que la chiquilla heredara la forma humana…

-no la subestimes, es igual de poderosa que tú y yo

Odohime volvió a su trono y por medio de una bola de cristal miraba y estudiaba el océano, Nuova Shenron simplemente desapareció.

* * *

Espero que les guste como se va tornando la historia, he maquinado muchas ideas últimamente pero a veces no encuentro como plasmarlas o ligarlas, así que eso me hace demorar más.

Como ya vieron aparecieron los demas dragones no solo Shenlong, me encanto mucho introducirlos

Odohime, Oceanus Shenron- Dragón de seis estrellas

Nuova Shenron- Dragón de cuatro estrellas

Como ya había mencionado anteriormente tenía dificultades para decidirme que personaje masculino seria el principal aun no estoy segura al 100%, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión sobre este tema.

Sin más por el momento les dejo, ya saben que son bienvenidos sus comentarios :B en verdad me fascina saber lo que piensan y me hacen emocionarme e inspirarme aún mas


	4. Experiencia Inolvidable

La musica de Audiomachine, Two Steps From Hell y Arn Andersson me ayuda a inspirarme muchisimo, se los recomiendo mucho, sin mas les dejo continuar.

* * *

En los últimos días el clima húmedo era el que predominaba, las montañas estaban cubiertas por una neblina muy espesa y aun así todo era precioso. Los campos eran verdes y los pastizales en donde se alimentaban las vacas aún conservaba el roció de la llovizna matutina.

Habían aparecido en medio del bosque, Odohime había sido muy amable pues llevaba consigo un morral color azul y una capa tipo medieval del mismo color, solo que este se iba degradando, además, en una de las muñecas, ambos llevaban la piedra de ammolita colgando en una pulsera

Dentro del morral iban sus ropas y un costalito, al abrirlo éste estaba lleno de semillas verdes, un fuerte viento trajo consigo un pequeño papel el cual cayo a los pies de Bubbles

_Si algo no sale bien tú y la bestia pueden comerlas,_

_Curaran cualquier herida física, además de mantener tus poderes_

_Oceanus_

Al terminar de leerlo este se evaporo, Milk cerro su morral y tomo con dulzura la pequeña mano de Bubbles

-¡venga! Que aún falta mucho por descubrir-ella irradiaba felicidad.

Caminaron entre los grandes árboles, observaban absolutamente todo, el musgo en las rocas, las flores silvestres, algunos insectos y más.

-¿habías visto algo similar Bubbles?

El simio solo balbuceaba ligeros ruidos signo de su entusiasmo.

-ahora entiendo la razón por la cual todos siempre llegan con una inmensa alegría… no sé por qué no me dejaban bajar si es tan bonito este lugar.

Seguían andando por lo que parecía un sendero, comenzaron a escuchar ruido a lo lejos.

Bubbles la miro con ilusión y como si se tratasen de dos niños curiosos corrieron, los arboles crujían gracias al viento y la neblina cada vez se disipaba más, dejando pasar los rayos del sol.

Guiados por una linda melodía dieron con el pequeño pueblecillo; estaban de suerte pues habían llegado al festival de aquel lugar, a pesar de estar en lo alto se podía apreciar lo pintoresco y animado que era.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia, mejor despierta a mi hermano

Odiaba seguir órdenes de alguien más que no fuera Shenlong, caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos hasta la habitación.

-señor, Eis demanda su presencia

-aun me causa gracia la seriedad con la que me tratas después de cada noche juntos…- acto seguido se quedó muy serio y de un momento a otro se volvió dragón y salió por el ventanal lo más rápido que pudo, rompiendo el fino cristal y todo lo que había dentro.

Mai salió tras de él, sabía muy bien el porqué de esa reacción. Por otro lado Eis sentía como la fuerza de su hermano, producto de la furia aumentaba.

* * *

El poblado era muy lindo todo estaba construido con piedras color beige y arena, desde las casas, fuentes, calles, etc. los techos tenían teja roja, y algunos detalles en madera muy propios de la arquitectura romanica. La belleza del lugar aumentaba gracias al bosque que lo rodaba.

La gente miraba extrañada al primate con capa, era realmente raro ver a uno y ese iba incluso tomado de la mano de una chica que, a decir verdad era muy hermosa.

Por sorprendente que pareciera a donde quiera que fuera llama la atención y dejaba encantados a todos los que la miraban.

Los músicos esta vez tocaban algo muy animado, entre flautas, panderos, un arpista y un violinista formaban algo que realmente gustaba. Milk no podía contener sus ganas de danzar al compás de la canción, comenzó con movimientos sutiles que a medida fueron aumentando por el ritmo de la música.

Sus manos revoloteaban sus sedosos cabellos negros, acto seguido tomo entre sus brazos a Bubbles mientras daba vueltas y reía alegremente.

Zarbon observaba detenidamente a la chica, tenía una esbelta figura, gracias al vestido corto podía apreciar sus largas piernas, sus movimientos denotaban elegancia y delicadeza, el color cremoso de su piel y su infinita alegría no hacían más que hacerle desearla, todo en ella le gustaba y sin duda estaba maravillado.

Esta vez el simio trataba de seguirle el paso pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba alcanzarla, había mucha gente animada alrededor de ella, triste se detuvo y se quedó sentadito a los pies de la fuente, miraba el agua cristalina, una suave caricia en su cabeza lo despertó de su ensoñación, al ver que era Milk se lanzó a sus brazos feliz.

-debemos irnos, alguien podría encontrarnos fácilmente aquí…- lo tomo de la mano y caminaron nuevamente con dirección al bosque.

No estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí sin ella, debía tenerla y de nadie más. Zarbon era un tirano y caprichoso ser, nunca nadie le negaba nada y esta no sería la excepción.

-nunca os había visto por aquí- la voz de una anciana atrajo la atención de Milk

-venimos de un lugar muy lejano- dedicándole una dulce sonrisa

-lo he sabido inmediatamente cuando vi vuestras joyas- apuntando hacia las pulseras de ambos – esas rocas no son fáciles de encontrar…

-ha sido un obsequio familiar

-eso imagine… debes tener cuidado, mucha gente desearía una igual

-¿por qué?- la curiosidad le invadió

-se cree que te resguarda de los espíritus malignos, además de que absorbe energía cósmica del universo a través de ella, da al propietario armonía, vitalidad y sobre todo bienestar para el portador. Como te podrás dar cuenta, es muy especial

Estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la anciana.- ¿cómo es que sabe todo eso?

-para una adivina esas cosas son muy simples, querida Milk

Aquello de alguna manera le asusto -¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Uranai Baba, estoy a tu servicio mi señora

Bubbles comenzó a estar inquieto sabía que algo no muy bueno estaba a punto de suceder, Milk estaba asombrada y los jaloneos del animal no hacían más que fastidiarla, ella quería saber más sobre aquella anciana.

La vieja comenzó a caminar para perderse entre la gente, no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras

-deberías hacerle caso al mono él sabe mejor que nadie que estas en peligro

Miro confundía a su amigo y creyendo ciegamente en lo dicho por la mujer se dejó guiar por él hacia el boque

* * *

El enorme dragón azul se encontraba en el gran lago

-¡¿te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?!- la imponente voz de Shenlong se escuchó en todo el lugar

Mai junto con Eis fueron los primeros en llegar.

El agua apacible comenzó a cobrar vida en un remolino gigantesco alzándose gracias al poder de su hermana, cuando el agua volvió a su lugar Odohime quedo a la vista suspendida en el cielo.

Nadie en aquel paraíso había visto a la diosa, por lo tanto, todos quedaron cautivados por su singular belleza y al mismo tiempo, aterrados por su energía.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y lo único en movimiento eran su largo cabello azul y vestido que, ondeaba gracias al viento.

-le di solo un poco de lo que tú le privas- a pesar de todo ella seguía tranquila

-¡no eres nadie como para tomarte ese derecho!- el aura de Shenlong comenzaba a ser amenazante y peligrosa para todos a su alrededor.

-¡hay intrusos en el planeta!…- aquellas palabras llamaron completamente su atención. -Nuova y Syn están buscando- su mirada llena de rencor volvió a Oceanus.

De manera instantánea y sin decir palabra alguna Shenlong dejo el lugar.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?- pregunto Mai asustada al dragón de tres estrellas

-es posible que una tragedia esté a punto de suceder

Eis miraba a su hermana la cual descendió hasta donde estaban. Abrió los parpados, dejando ver así sus azules y enigmáticos ojos

-la pequeña bestia le guiara al portal

-¿sabías que algo así ocurriría y aun así la dejaste ir?

Con ese comentario no hizo más que ganarse el desprecio del dragón de seis estrellas.

-¡no tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo!- Mai sentía como un enorme poder comenzaba a sofocarle

-deja de hacer eso- tres estrellas le tomo del hombro- será mejor que vuelvas a tu santuario

Chaos se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol, mirando la escena

\- tengo miedo Ten…

-no hay de qué preocuparse-

Shenron no dejaba de pensar en su hermosa hija; la idea de que alguien le arrebatara la mejor de sus creaciones era insoportable

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?- pegunto tiernamente a su amigo

-Exactamente eso me pregunto yo- Ambos miraron hacia atrás

El pequeño se colocó frente a su amo en posición protectora

-tu mascota es muy graciosa, cree que podrá impedir que te lleve conmigo

-dirígete a él con respeto-

-tienes carácter y eso solo hace que te desee aún mas-Zarbon caminaba hacia ella –no me iré de aquí sin ti- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre de piel turquesa dio un tremendo golpe a Bubbles, este se estrelló contra varios árboles quedando inconsciente.

Al ver aquello, Milk no pudo contenerse, corrió hacia él, su corazón latía asustado. De la nada fue empujada contra un tronco, por la fuerza del choque este se vino abajo.

-no puedo creer que le tengas afecto a ese monstruo.

Se levantó de entre algunos pedazos de madera, su largo cabello caía en cortina cubriéndole el rostro, su brazo izquierdo le dolía mucho pues era el que se había llevado el mayor impacto,

-B-Bubbles, por favor, despierta- su voz era un susurro

El pequeño cuerpo del simio salió de entre los escombros, pudo ver que este levitaba y fue hasta ella a una velocidad inhumana. Sin poderlo evitar sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos inconsolablemente, el cuerpo cayo suavemente en sus rodillas y le tomo entre sus brazos. Comenzó a rezar para curar las heridas internas

Noto que aun respiraba -no te preocupes, estarás bien- acto seguido, con su magia lo convirtió en un pequeño y lindo peluche –volverás a la normalidad en cuanto estemos a salvo- lo metió al morral y trato de ponerse de pie.

Sus rodillas sangraban ligeramente y uno de sus tobillos tenía un raspón, apenas podía enfocar al ser que les había atacado.

\- es hora de dormir un poco-

_-Padre…-_ Zarbon se lanzó a hasta ella dándole un "ligero" golpe que la desmayo.

Aquel llamado retumbo en la mente de Shenlong y de Odohime.

* * *

Muy buenas noches, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, lo he terminado casi a la par que el anterior solo que me faltaba detallarlo un poco y además corregir las faltas ortográficas, si se me fue alguna mil disculpas, tratare de mejorar.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y por supuesto su opinion.

*adriLu

*Nahual98

Espero no decepcionales :D... por cierto, ya saben que amo los comentarios :3


	5. Estímulo

Buenas noches, pues bien aquí está el quinto capítulo, hay varios escenarios así que espero no confundirles, sin más les dejo proseguir.

* * *

A pesar de todo su poder no había podido proteger lo más preciado que tenía…

Estaba destrozado, había hecho hasta lo imposible por llegar a ella y lo único que ganó fueron heridas severas. Estaba sentado en el gran salón, con el torso completamente vendado al igual que su mano derecha…

**Flash Back**

_Zarbon llevaba en brazos a la chica hacia la nave nodriza, desde su llegada a ese lugar lo único que había llamado fuertemente su atención era esa humana que desprendía el más delicioso aroma que hasta ese momento había percibido. _

_No era común que él se encaprichase con algo pero siempre existía una primera vez, además ella no era cualquier "cosa". Milk poseía una belleza diferente, para Zarbon sería el mejor de sus tesoros. _

_Un remolino de nubes comenzó a formarse en el cielo, los truenos crujían y retumbaban por todos lados, Shenlong salió de él, la gente que miraba aquel curioso fenómeno salió despavorida al ver al dragón _

_El extraterrestre miro soberbiamente a la criatura y sin dudar lanzo una onda de energía que lo desestabilizo por unos segundos, su intuición le decía que debía largase de ahí y no distraerse con aquel monstruo. _

_Dio la orden a unos cuantos de sus soldados de llevar a la joven sana y salva a la nave, los hombrecillos no dudaron ni un minuto y volaron lo más rápido que podían. Su mirada nuevamente enfoco al dragón._

_-apártate de mi camino- dijo entre dientes_

_Esta vez tenía la intención de atacar con más rudeza así que comenzó por elevar su fuerza, como signo de ello su hermoso rostro comenzó a deformarse, dejando a la vista un ser horrendo._

_La tierra comenzó a temblar, Shenlong lanzo un aliento de fuego cosa que no hizo ningún daño al monstruo, sus movimientos eran rápidos, tanto que el dios no se dio cuenta de la bola de energía que este le había lanzado directamente en la nuca._

**Fin Flash Back**

Jamás había enfrentado a un ser como aquel, cerro su mano fuertemente y las vendas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo.

Mai y los demás comenzaban a preocuparse por el planeta y por los seres que ahí habitaban.

-no ha llovido durante un mes… ¿Acaso los dejarás morir así sin más? –no obtuvo respuesta.

No era la primera vez que alguien llegaba, hacían una reverencia y poniéndose de rodillas hablaba sobre el gran problema que había. Nadie obtenía respuesta de Shenlong, al final y sin otra alternativa recurrieron a Odohime.

\- tus demás hermanos hacen lo posible para mantenerla pero eres la única que puede hacer algo contra este problema

-¿no lo han entendido?- se hizo un incómodo silencio - ¡no puedo hacer nada, a menos que mande un maldito tsunami!... y terminaría por matarlos- esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-¡pero tu podrías!…

-¡no!, de nada sirve, ese estúpido vinculo es una maldición…no hablaré más de esto así que lárgate-

Lo único que la guerrera podía ver de Odohime era su cabello larguísimo que se ondeaba mientras ella se encontraba levitando sobre su trono y sin decir más partió a su hogar. Mai no lograba comprender sus palabras.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el fondo del océano, recordó aquellos días en los que disfrutaba salir a la superficie, el sol y los prados verdes entraban en las razones del por qué le gustaba el exterior.

Los humanos nunca le habían hecho mucha gracia, y con el paso del tiempo parecía que ellos hacían cosas cada vez más desagradables para que terminara por aborrecerles.

Las olas eran agresivas y el viento muy fuerte, todos los humanos que vivían cerca del mar estaban asustados por el impetuoso clima.

Un vacío se estaba formando en ella y no podía evitarlo, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, jamás en toda su vida había sentido lo que en ese momento estaba experimentando.

Oceanus odiaba aquel vínculo, era una maldición que la naturaleza le había otorgado a ambos para mantener un equilibrio y ahora los dos estaban destrozados, ninguno podía pensar con claridad.

* * *

Se habían largado rápidamente de ese lugar, muchos aún seguían extrañados con la decisión de Zarbon pero ninguno se atrevió a cuestionarle.

Se hallaba sentado en la cabina de mando, miraba absorto a la nada, su mente se mantenía ocupada con la hermosa terrestre, cada que la recordaba lo asaltaban las ganas de acariciar su piel… dio nuevas órdenes a sus subordinados y salió de ahí.

Anduvo caminando por los largos pasillos de la nave. Al entrar a la celda donde se encontraba ella inmediatamente pregunto -¿ella se encuentra bien?-

-sí señor, tal parece que su energía disminuyo considerablemente desde que dejamos el planeta, pero de ahí en fuera todo parece ser normal

-bien vuelve al laboratorio- el hombrecillo salió inmediatamente.

Zarbon se deleitaba observando los finos rasgos de su rostro, tenía unas espesas y largas pestañas, un ligero y coqueto rubor cubría sus mejillas y lo que más atraía su atención eran sus labios ligeramente gruesos y de un tono rosado. Indudablemente era lo mejor que había hurtado

No podía apartar la mirada de ella, el verla tumbada en aquella cama descansando tranquilamente lo turba demasiado.

* * *

-si estuviera en mi poder, te mataría en este preciso momento

-tal vez eso sea lo mejor, al menos terminaría con nuestro sufrimiento

-¡en toda mi vida había pasado esto, admito que quería verte sufrir y asumí que lo resentiría pero, nunca creí que sería tan humillante!-Odohime le tomo del cuello, no pudo contener el llanto

-¡Deja de provocar esos estúpidos sentimientos!- sus manos hacían cada vez más presión en el cuello de su hermano hasta que en un arranque de furia le lanzó contra un muro tapizado de rosas blancas y rojas.

-deberías largarte de aquí…- Shenlong se sentó entre los escombros con la mirada baja, observo y tomo una rosa en su mano.

Recordó a su adorada hija, su dulce y alegre sonrisa que siempre tenía reservada para él, pero ahora ¿Qué le quedaba?

-eres patético, debes poner por sobre todas las cosas tu responsabilidad

-dije que te largaras- el tono de voz era bajo y amenazante.

Oceanus sentía una nueva oleada de sentimientos, generada en el interior de su hermano.

\- la mujer que logro derretir tu frío corazón… yo tampoco la he olvidado

Ambos se quedaron mirando la rosa que él tenía entre sus manos, no hacían falta las palabras, sabían perfectamente lo que aquel momento significaba.

Cuando ambos espíritus lograban sincronizarse, sentir y pensar como uno solo…

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Entre sueños podía sentir una suave caricia que iba desde la pantorrilla y que ascendía lentamente hasta su muslo. Sus labios eran ligeramente rozados y aquello le producía un cosquilleo agradable.

El peso que se produjo sobre ella fue lo que le hizo despertar de lleno.

El largo cabello verde de su secuestrador caía en forma de cortina sobre ella, alarmada trato de salir de aquel embrollo pero fue en vano.

-no podía resistirme ni por un minuto más- Zarbon comenzó a besarla lentamente

El cuerpo de Milk comenzó a reaccionar de manera inesperada cosa que la asusto pues a medida que avanzaba ella pedía más. Eso fascino a Zarbon, su mano izquierda fue directamente a uno de sus pechos, al principio había sido brusco, acto que arranco un ligero jadeo por parte de ella, suavizo su agarre y sus labios comenzaron a descender, trazando un camino desde su cuello hasta su hombro. Milk estaba experimentando muchas sensaciones nuevas y le era muy difícil no entregarse.

Recordó las palabras que Mai le había dicho cuando era apenas una chiquilla

-_tú decides a quien gratificas con tu don-_

-por favor d-detente- poniendo sus finas manos en el torso de él

La voz de ella era suave y encantadora, la observo directamente a los ojos, eran de un color muy peculiar, le recordaba al plasma intergaláctico del espacio, además transmitían una fuerza sobre humana que era capaz de percibir fácilmente.

Milk también observaba los orbes color mostaza de su agresor, notando como el desistía de su avance.

-Dodoria ya se encuentra con el señor Freezer- un subordinado comunico por medio del scouter

-en seguida voy

Dicho aquello se levantó y coloco la parte superior de su armadura, salió de ahí sin ni siquiera mirarla

Algo había hecho, no estaba seguro de que, pero ese algo había impedido que el prosiguiera con su labor, a su mente llego aquel enorme ser que escupía fuego, estaba mas que seguro que había robado algo especial para aquella bestia.

* * *

Odiaba cada centímetro del planeta Vegeta y por supuesto que también a la raza guerrera que habitaba en él.

-¿en dónde está Zarbon?- dirigiéndose a un ser de piel rosada.

\- ya debe venir en camino mi señor-

-magnifico, espero que traiga consigo información relevante

-puede estar seguro de ello gran Freezer

Su padre le había advertido en cuanto supo que había recurrido a esos seres, pero él cegado por su avaricia ignoro cada palabra. Ahora sufría las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Había mucho potencial en los sayajins, a medida que pasaba el tiempo ellos se volvían más fuertes y eso le angustiaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

El principe lo miraba de manera severa

-sabes muy bien que debemos mantenernos alejados del planeta…

-lo siento padre, no volverá a suceder

-eso espero- Vegeta miro el infinito y basto universo desde la nave estacionada.

Trunks caminaba por aquel planeta al cual había llegado su padre días atrás, a veces su espíritu aventurero le traía problemas con él pero le era inevitable, esa parte la había heredado completamente de su madre.

La recordaba con cariño cosa poco común en su raza, su cabello color turquesa y la dulce sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a él y a su padre, aunque este último se comportaba indiferente, sabía que correspondía el infinito amor que ella le profesaba.

Seguía caminando por el lugar, había animales, árboles frondosos, ríos y demás, el planeta Monmaasu era apacible y bello.

Durante mucho tiempo habían vagado por distintas partes del espacio, con una sola finalidad, pasar desapercibidos a toda costa hasta que llegara el momento.

* * *

Palabras del autor:

Debo decir que tuve que darme una buena dosis de dragonball para refrescar mi memoria e imaginación, este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo, no podía ligar los hechos y a algunos personajes, esa es la razón por la cual he demorado más de lo que yo creía. Disculpen si se me ha ido una falta ortográfica tratare de ser mas cuidadosa.

Espero les agrade la loca idea que se formó en mi mente sobre el personaje masculino que por cierto ya viene en el proximo capitulo, sin más por el momento me despido, no sin antes agradecer sus comentarios, me emocionan e inspiran a seguir :D


End file.
